


NSFW Requests

by graveyardrevenant



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28524456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graveyardrevenant/pseuds/graveyardrevenant
Summary: This is for requests that I do that are NSFW. These are for certain people who requested it from me, or I did them to be kind. Enjoy!
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 14





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> As stated above. 
> 
> I already typed out the intro for the SFW list I have, so I’ll just say you can request on my IG (same username as AO3). 
> 
> I do not write rape/pedophilia/incest.

I am still getting used to AO3, please don’t judge me lol


	2. Kabal Head Canons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a request I did because I wanted to do it. I decided to do something nice for someone special! This is for spideypotpie on IG, who has an undying love for Kabal. I love you, girl. ♥️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for Liyah only because Kabal is her hubby. I made the ship name KabaLiyah for them. 💜🖤

* SFW:

Sooooooo he loves leaving these cute little notes for her. He writes them before he leaves for work. He gets up sooner than she does and when he’s on his way out, he just writes her a little note. He says good morning, he wishes her a good day, he also calls her sweetheart and says she’s beautiful. 

Speaking of little notes, he draws on them. He’s a little doodler. He will draw cute little drawings on his notes that he leaves for her. These could be designed smiley faces, bunnies, and Liyah’s name with clouds around it. He’ll draw what he can about her face, and it’s really good, like, REALLY good. He’ll even write little notes with “I miss you” and “I can’t wait to see you later” in the margins of his notes. He calls her Sweet Cheeks (because he likes to kiss her cheeks a lot 🥺😈) and writes it into his notes, too. He’ll often use pastel pink paper for an aesthetic as he writes these notes. 

When he comes in from work, he’s extremely happy to see her again. He comes in and he immediately comes to hug her. He scoops her up in his arms and says, “Missed you all day, Sweet Cheeks.” He greets her by picking her up, spinning around with her, kissing her forehead, wrapping his arms tight around her, and snuggling her close. Later that night they cuddle because he missed her so much. 🥺

They also lounge around his apartment when he comes in, or even when he’s on his off days. Kabal is someone who’d sleep in or lounge when he doesn’t have to be at work. So what does that mean? Sleeping in until 10 instead of being up before 7 AM, making a big breakfast, showering only to get into another set of pajamas, and chilling around the apartment. They play on the PS4 when they have this opportunity. Devil May Cry? Grand Theft Auto V? Grand Theft Auto San Andreas? They play it all. Sometimes they’ll just catch up on Netflix. Just them sitting in the living room with some snacks, pajamas, and a series they’re really into, and a really comfy blanket and some pillows! 

When they go on dates, they do a bunch of things. A couple of things they like to do for a date is go to carnivals, go to the park, or going on boat rides. At the carnival they play a bunch of games and win a big stuffed animal, they eat some pizza, and then they share some cotton candy. They also ride the Ferris wheel and share a romantic kiss at the top. When they go to the park, they eat ice cream and walk through the park looking at everything nice and taking nice pictures of the park itself and funny selfies, or random funny videos. He bet Liyah $5 she couldn’t reach a statue to take a picture of it. He lost $5 that day. On boat rides, it’s literally so romantic. Since I’m sure Kabal grew up in New York, they went on boat rides around where he grew up. It’s just the two of them holding hands, leaning on each other, staring at the moonlight, basking in how beautiful the scene is and how beautiful their love is. They share a lovely little kiss here, too. 

* NSFW:

Kabal likes to spank her. He’s so into it, too. He lays her over his lap and spanks her. He does this and every few slaps he rubs her cheeks to sooth the pain. The way he holds her down isn’t forceful or against her will, it’s just to keep her secure while he shows some attention to her cheeks. 

Overstimulation is a pretty big thing between them. He fucks her until her legs feel like jello or all jiggly. It’s something that they really both enjoy but not to the point that it’s uncomfortable. It all feels good. But that’s not all. When he’s touching her down there, he rubs her clit until she starts to cry because it feels really, really good. 

Kabal is into leaving a mark. It doesn’t matter where it is, it’s just on her body. He also doesn’t care if it’s visible, and probably neither does she. Just as long as he marks her. He marks her on her neck or chest most of all. It’s the ideal places he will leave one. He’ll just use his mouth and leave a visible hickey to show other people she has someone. 

Kabal LOVES having his little tuff of hair pulled. That little patch of hair on his head? It turns him on to have it pulled. When she’s riding his dick, rolling her hips while she’s fucking him and he’s really deep inside of her, she pulls it. It adds stimulation he didn’t know he liked, and that’s why he now prefers it. He also loves fucking her from behind and letting her ride him so he can look up at her from below. 😈

Breeding? Kabal and Liyah are into that. So basically when they fuck and they’re close to orgasm, Kabal doesn’t pull out because they have a breeding kink. He fills her up like a Twinkie. And Kabal is 100% okay with it. 🥵

Scratching is a kink for them, too. While he’s pounding her, say if he’s got her laid on her back and he’s just railing her, she runs her nails along his back. It leaves marks and he loves every second of it. He also let’s loose a really sexy growl when she scratches his back and leaves marks. He just growls or moans really sexily and it turns them on even more. 

Things do get vanilla! It can be rough sex but sometimes Kabal wants to keep things vanilla. He keeps their first time simple because he doesn’t want to overwhelm her. He asks her what she’s into and what she’s not into so he can gauge what to do. He even sets up a safe word in case it’s too much. It’s probably “turbo”, “velocity,” or “flash” lol. He’s gonna use the “I’m Kaballs deep in you” line with her at some point. 

As a bonus: This is what I feel like they’d be into, but sex against a wall. Whether it’s oral or he’s pounding her, he fucks her against the wall and they both love it a lot!

That’s all I have for KabaLiyah. Hopefully I got this right!


	3. I Missed You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some lovely Sindel, before her retcon. Thanks, Dominic. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me and my friends have coined the ship name “Tydel” for this ship. Please feel welcome to check it out. This is for Therealmofotyler on IG. Love you, bro.💜🖤

“Edenia and Outworld cannot be separated. It is now as one realm, but as one realm we will work together, united together to strengthen our realm. We will fight to keep our realm safe from any threat that opposes us. We will not fall again as we have in the past.” 

Outworlders all over the coliseum shouted and cheered, their joy and support for Queen Sindel outnumbering any other realm’s support for its ruler. It had been centuries since Queen Sindel had been alive. With her now resurrected and no sign of sorcerer’s magic or sense of her former bewitched soul, she could now aid her daughter in restoring Outworld to a renewed, better realm than its previous emperor. She had to undergo many evaluations from Raiden and Fujin and even other benevolent sorcerers to make sure her soul had not been tampered with. No bewitched magic, and no sense of malicious intent to her own family, allies, or realm. She passed all of the evaluations flawlessly. 

To be a better Queen was her promise. She also made that promise to Kitana. The second she watched her daughter announce the return of Sindel and the coming execution of the previous dictator and his most revolting accomplices, Sindel knew. She watched her execute Kollector and move on to the next and final threat. With glee, Sindel assisted by delivering a torturous scream to the fallen emperor. Then she watched her daughter publicly slaughter her abuser, Shao Kahn, the man who felt like a foul prison ruler to her, she felt like she had been liberated from all bad ties. The man who abused her and her daughter and any other allies to her, was finally slaughtered in his own coliseum. 

Sindel advised keeping Skarlet as a “prisoner” instead of killing her. While she was his accomplice, keeping her as a prisoner would be better. It would make her fight to keep her life. She would have to fight their enemies with them if she were to remain alive, and Sindel would make sure Skarlet stuck to that stipulation. Anything else was left up to Kitana. 

Kitana decided to hold a celebration for Sindel’s return to her moral self. She allowed Jade, Sheeva, and Tyler to help her set everything up. In past timelines she had been bewitched by Quan Chi and posed as an overpowered threat when trying to come back. But since Kronika’s Crown was reclaimed and given to Liu Kang so he could restart history properly, everything had been much better. He shaped time to where everyone could be happier than they previously were, and everyone could have peace. 

As the last of the guests were leaving, Kitana, Sheeva, and Jade decided to head outdoors to partake in the “light celebration”. It was a generous little ceremony of civilians lighting different lights and gathering them in celebration of any special event of any kind. But Sindel preferred to stay inside her palace of the Edenian quarters. Though her realm and Outworld were merged, they still had Edenian structures to honor her realm. She had a special someone to please, plans she could finally execute. 

“Queen Sindel, why are we not attending the celebration outdoors? Is something wrong?” Tyler asked as he followed her. When he was trying to leave with Kitana, Sheeva, and Jade, she took him by the hand and requested he stay with her for a little bit. Feeling no reason to deny his queen, he decided to follow her when she asked him to follow her. 

“I have something to show you, my dear. I have something for you to thank you for staying by my side no matter what.” She said sweetly as they reached her newly cleaned room. Everything was immaculate. It was a room with a sea of purple. It was her favorite color. The drapes, the bed, the decor, everything was purple and fancy, crafted by the finest and most skilled hands of crafters that were still alive after the realms merging. Everything was spotless and made to her exact liking. Tyler loved it. 

“Come, come, my love. It will be quick.” She urged as she pulled him close. He began to stroke her hair. “And what of the others?” He asked, almost one hundred percent knowing what was about to happen. “They will not disturb us. We have our privacy.” 

Sindel led him over to the bed she slept on. It was bed fit for a king, especially in size and width. It made Tyler extremely curious. He only knew one person who’d fit the size of this mattress, he had to ask. “Sindel, was this his mattress...” he asked out of a bit of anger and slight jealousy, balling his fists. 

“It was when we were married. I was his wife by force, never choice. I slept in the same bed as my abuser. It gave me terrifying nightmares when he was alive and he never cared about me or what I went through. When I came back to being my moral self, I demanded a new one. I refused to sleep on the same mattress that I slept on with my and my daughter’s abuser. This one is free of his touch. Only full of mine, and very, very soon, yours, too.” She said sweetly, and seductively while looking him in the eyes. He could see tears prickling and gathering at her lower lash line. Even when she came back as her falsely moral self she never had tears. To see her tears now, he knew she truly was back to her old self, Queen Sindel. 

Tyler reached up and wiped her tears as they fell. “Hey, hey, I’m here. It’s okay to feel the way you do. It’s completely okay to feel upset and traumatized. He was a monster and we publicly executed him for it.” He said in a quiet tone. Sindel shook her head before she wiped the remainder of her tears as a few more fell. “I-I know, I just... Being a victim of abuse and having to be trapped inside your own body being your moral self watching your own soul get bewitched... It messes with my head and I don’t like it. I had no control over it. I saw myself hit my daughter after being bewitched. I killed so many people in a single battle. Fujin and Raiden are still cautious of me. Everyone still feels cold around me. I see how I acted and I didn’t like it. I hurt all of you and it haunts me, Tyler. It really does.” She sobbed. 

“Hey, look at me, Sindel. Listen to me,” he said sternly, but calmly, cupping her face. “I knew that was not you. Seeing what you were broke my heart, too. It broke all of us. But that was not you. You had no control over it. I can feel that you truly feel like your old self again and I know it haunts you. But from where I come from, a person who makes it out of abuse and something that traumatic is a survivor, not a victim. You are a survivor and I’m here for you, okay? We all know what really happened. It’s not your fault.”

“I-it’s going time take me a while before I’m fully recovered. Getting past the nightmares is the extremely difficult part. They arise whenever they come. I know I’ll make it, but I’m just impatient because I don’t want you all to fear me constantly. My soul was bewitched and I feel awful for what I did to you all. But I don’t want you all to see me and think that’s still me and that I’ll snap and revert back to that vicious form of me, because I won’t.” He sat down on the bed with Sindel. “Here, maybe we should rest. You look really shaken up by everything. We can rejuvenate later. I’d rather relax now and celebrate everything later.” 

Sindel, finally wiping the last of her tears, nodded with a sniffle. “Yes, that is probably best.” 

•

It was pitch black dark outside when she woke up first. At first she thought to ponder why she’d stripped from her attire to a bra and short shorts while wrapped in a dark purple jacket. But she realized it was Tyler’s jacket and her clothes. Had she slept so hard she didn’t notice him changing her out of her clothes? Did she mumble of discomfort in her sleep?

“You were whimpering in your sleep about your attire. You said you were uncomfortable sleeping in it, so I helped you change clothes.” He said, answering her confusion. “I must have slept very hard to only remember five seconds of it, then,” she said groggily, a soft smile on her lips. “What about the others?” She asked. “Still outside for the celebration. They’re aware we’re safe.” He replied. 

She moved her legs, only to feel strange and ironically excited. She felt a certain slick decorating her inner thighs. She whimpered in both excitement and discomfort. “What’s wrong, Queen Sindel?” He asked with concern. “I think I need you, Tyler...” She moaned. Throwing any kind of hesitation out the window, she decided she wanted to take care of it. Sindel turned over and crawled onto his lap. She leaned over and laid on top of him. 

Tyler didn’t reject this at all. He was ready for whatever she was going to ask for. “Whatever you desire, Queen Sindel, we can do it. It is your celebration upon return. Whatever you wish is my command.” He said seductively. His hands slid onto her hips as she took the perfect spot on his lap, right where his cock was. 

“I’ve heard how Earthrealmer’s talk to their significant others when it comes to sexual encounters. If the term is correct, I’d like to ride you, my love.” She purred seductively, her hips slightly swaying and causing her cunt to grind on his thick cock. “If that is what you desire, I am all yours, my Queen.” He said. 

Sindel plucked the band that held her hair up and smiled as it fell down to her hips in a mix of black and white. She simply slid her short shorts off and carefully pulled his thick cock out. “You’re so hard, my love.” She moaned as she stroked it. “Well, It’s hard not to be when I’m around you.” He said. Sindel looked outside and noticed the sky illuminating due to the lights for the celebration. “We have to hurry. The celebration is almost done.” She said, then looking back at Tyler. “I can move quick. My love, can you match my pace?” She asked as he began to sit up. “I can please you in so many ways, my queen.” He said. Sindel wrapped her arm around his shoulders as she slowly sank down on his cock. 

“Move with me, my Dear Tyler.” She moaned. 

She lifted her hips, utilizing the strength of her thighs to keep her moving. As she rose into the air, she slowly sunk down onto his hard cock. She was testing the waters, careful not to do too much while not wasting any time. “My love, you’re so big...” she gasped as she slowly continued. His cock felt so big, like a hand inside a glove. “Y-You flatter me, Sindel...” Tyler huffed as he slightly rose his hips to match her pace. “I will flatter you more than you think I will.” She said as she began to speed up. 

Tyler wanted to match her pace by thrusting up into his queen. Sindel matched the pace by continuing to rise and slam herself down on his cock with such force that it nearly made her legs begin to tremble. “Fuck, you’re so tight, Sindel...” he whispered as he thrusted upwards. 

“Tyler, you feel so good inside of me, my love.” She moaned as she continued to bounce on his cock. Sindel planted her hands on his chest as she steadied herself and kept bouncing on his thick cock. His hands clamped onto her waist as she continued to fuck herself onto his cock. Ironically, it felt better this way. Deeper, faster, harder, his cock filled her up so nicely and hit all the right places. Suddenly, Tyler slammed his his up and pressed into the right spot, deep into her sweet spot like a hammer hitting the nail on the head. 

“Right there, my dear...! Please don’t stop!!!” She yelled out. As she kept going, the claws of his dragon arm began to sink into her waist and leave open marks. But the pleasure was too good for Sindel to even care. Tyler hadn’t noticed it either. Both of them were too far gone on pleasure to care. Sindel was too focused on riding his thick cock to even pay any attention to the claw marks forming on her waist. 

“I’m close, my dear....” Sindel warned. Tyler took charge as her rhythm began to falter. He gripped her hips even tighter to a bruising point and began to thrust up into her harder than before. His cock was pounding deeper than before and it made Sindel nearly scream. She wanted to, but the risks were too high. Tyler looked up into her lust-filled eyes. “You’re mine, understand?” He grunted as he pounded into her. “Y-yes, my love...!” She yelled. “I’m close, p-please...” Sindel begged. 

His hands maintained a firm grip on her waist as she kept riding his cock. “Cum for me, my queen... Cum on my cock... It’s all yours, only yours...” Tyler panted. Sindel lost control for just a few moments, briefly screaming a harmless, joyous scream that lasted a second. It could be heard for miles but it was laced with pleasure and lust. Sindel stayed still as Tyler kept fucking her from underneath her. She felt her orgasm flush right through her, soaking his cock in her cum. At the same time, he came inside of her and fucked their orgasms out. Sindel clenched on his cock tightly until everything was said and done for the both of them. 

Sindel leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss onto his lips, allowing him to embrace it, ending the lustful encounter that just took place. She pulled away and looked into his eyes. “This is what felt more true than centuries ago with him... Thank you, my Dear Tyler.” She said softly. He smiled up at her and blushed from her words. “Anything is preferable to him. And I promise you that I will never treat you the way he treated you.” He claimed. “You care for me. I will see no mirrors of Shao Kahn in you.” She said. As Sindel moved to turn, she felt a sharp sting hit her waist. She looked down to find claw marks on her waist. Fresh wounds, but not nearly as painful as they previously were. They looked like scratches of a beast, but she didn’t mind them too much.

“O-oh my... I’m so sorry, my queen...” Tyler apologized. Sindel smiled softly as she stroked his dragon arm. “Don’t be. I’ve had worse wounds. It does not hurt as much as you think. I will live. And at least everyone will know I am yours.” She claimed. Sindel turned around and proceeded to lay on her side with his cock still inside of her. He laid behind her and held her close, pressing light kisses to her face. “Stay with me like this, my dear.” She requested, her voice audibly exhausted. Tyler wrapped his arms around her as the exhaustion settled into him as well. “Nothing would give me more pleasure.” He agreed. “I love you, Tyler. You have no idea how much I missed you.” She said. He blushed, nuzzling his face into her hair. 

“I love you, too, Sindel. I missed you far more than you’ll ever know.”


	4. Shang Tsung/OC Head Canons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is from a friend, but this was for her birthday last year! She really loves Shang Tsung so I surprised her with some Shangy Pangy content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Krcniggas on IG. I love you, little sis. 💜🥺

SFW:

Okay, so first of all, it takes a while for you to get close to him. Considering his role in the Mortal Kombat universe you’d expect him to have a concubine of women he can flirt with or something. Well, he doesn’t. So when you make a joke about it, he tells you he doesn’t have a concubine to flirt with. He’s serious. So what does that mean? He’s available and he’s actually looking at you because he’s interested in you. He’ll be honest with it, too. Shang Tsung has nothing to hide. Literally, he is very open. 

He’s not used to flirting. He might be a smooth mother fucker but he’s not an expert when it comes to flirting. But he tries. He compliments you. That dress he offered to Sonya? She rejected the offer so now it’s yours. That’s one way he flirts. He offers you the finest things to show you he likes you. 

He’ll do anything to protect you, even if it means borderline rigging the tournament to keep you safe, if you’re a Kombatant. If he notices someone is getting too friendly with you and making you uncomfortable, he takes it seriously. He doesn’t always get time with you so to see someone trying to infringe on that and get more time with you than he does, he gets angry. He may not show it but he does. So what does he do? Has them fight in the tournament against a physically stronger foe that’ll beat the shit out of that person who was getting too close to you. He did it to protect you, and he’s jealous. He’s man enough to admit it. 

Since he usually does not get time to spend with you, treasure the time he does get with you. When you guys spend time together, it’s usually just you two being in casual conversation. It’s usually all he has time for, so of course it’s something simple like that. He also might cuddle with you, hold you close, and give you physical affection. He really likes to hold you because... he just does. Working to service the Kahn is a busy lifestyle so when he hold you, he wants you to appreciate it. 

If you two get married, just know he does everything for you. He does this for a living to provide the both of you with a comfortable lifestyle. His island is yours to roam, too. You’re his wife so you can be on any part of the island as you please as long as you are safe and are careful. He has dresses made for you, jewelry crafted for you, and other products made for you by high class Outworlders. He spoils you because he loves you. He also calls you his “soul”, his love, his dear, he’ll make more pet names for you. 

NSFW:

When I see this mother fucker, I get kinky vibes from him. He might be centuries old but he is a kinky man. So, it wouldn’t take long for you to have sex, and I don’t know why but it just doesn’t take long. I head canon Shang Tsung to have a moderate to high sex drive. I’m guessing maybe 2-3 times a week because he just loves fucking you. 

He’s like 6’0” so he’s kind of tall and concerned that it might hurt you too much so he’s careful when you first have sex. He’s patient. I have a head canon that he’s 7”, so... he’s dicking you down pretty well. He really likes to watch you ride him. He really does. Something about you riding his dick just gets him off. Put your hands on his chest and keep your legs clenched to his sides when straddling him while you ride him and he will melt for you. 

He typically can be both vanilla and rough. He can take it slow for you and he can beat the pussy up like a piñata. It’s up to you. When he’s vanilla he looks into your eyes all romantically and softly because he wants this moment to be perfect. He’s caressing your hips and your chest because he’s being soft. When he’s rough, he’s giving you sharp thrusts and a hard pounding you deserve. If you’re on your hands and knees he’s pulling your hair, spanking you, and telling you you’re his and no one else can have you. He can either make a mess of you or be more gentle. Surprisingly he doesn’t cum cobwebs because he’s old, so you don’t have to worry about that. He’ll cum in you or use protection. It’s up to you because you are his queen so he leaves the decision up to you. 

He has a throne. You know what that means? To him you are royalty. You can take a seat on your throne. He’s a sucker for you riding his dick while he’s sitting on his throne. He loves to watch you bounce on his dick. He can grip your hips and touch your tits here, too. Watching you all beautiful and taking his dick like that is a major turn on for him. He also loves to give or receive head on his throne. When he’s feeling generous, he lets you sit on his throne while he eats you out. You can play with his hair and writhe and arch into his mouth while he’s eating you out. He also loves a good blow job while he’s sitting on his throne. You’re on your knees blowing his dick and he just loves it so much. That, or he’ll fuck you on a table or something because he’s feeling really kinky. It’s up to you. 

Aftercare, he lets you wear his robe and curls up behind you in bed. Of course he’ll clean you up first. He bathes with you and helps you clean the areas he touched because he’s caring. He tells you nice things and reminds you how much he loves you. He’ll make you some tea and something to eat because he spoils you. Why not? You’re his lover after all.


	5. Royalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continued Shangy Pangy content~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Krcniggas (on IG) still. 💜

“Arabella!” He called. 

The woman walked into the room and stopped halfway, approaching him and looking at him curiously. “Yes, Shang Tsung?” He looked at her smugly, his hands crossed and his smirk telling her what he was thinking. 

“Do you realize what today is, my love?” He asked. The woman slowly nodded her head, trying to hide the curious smile behind her hand as she heard him speak. “Today is a special day for you. A special time like this deserves the best celebration.” She could tell where this was going. Although they were lovers, she never had this kind of moment with him. At least, not as often as they’d wished. Being a sorcerer was very time consuming. 

“Do you have any ideas as to how we should celebrate?” He asked her. “I thought of bathing in the blood of my enemies.” She joked. Shang Tsung chuckled at the joke, admiring her sense of humor. He stood up and looked down at her. He stepped aside and gave way for her to sit down. “Don’t hesitate. This is for you today, my love. I wish to give you the best gift you could ever receive.” He said. He came behind her caressing her hips and her shoulders. 

“Go on, my love. Take a seat on my throne. I have a gift for you.” He urged. Arabella stepped forward, taking her place on his throne and sitting back. She watched with amusement as he sank to his knees— the only time he’d do this for anyone— and leant over. He parted her legs and smirked. 

His hand lightly tugged the flimsy cloth to the side exposing her perfect cunt to him. Wet, and all his. And most importantly, “I believe this is for me?” He asked. “I believe so,” she giggled. “But this present is for you.” He ran his finger up her core and sighed with pleasure, his warm breath blowing into her cunt. “You are quite soaked already, my dear. I should give you your gift before the emperor needs me.” He said before he leaned in. 

Arabella moaned out as he teased her sensitive cunt with his tongue. Knowing how wet and turned on she was, this wouldn’t take long. She’d been thinking of him all day and it made her feel aroused more than anyone could know. She gasped, her eyes closing and her hips rolling into his mouth. “F-fuck...” She whispered. Her hands gripped the throne as he kept going. His tongue ran up the center of her cunt and lapped over her clit, eliciting a high-pitched moan. 

“You are the most divine, my dear. Only you deserve the best,” he stated as he kept licking. Arabella looked down at his seductive eyes and felt herself get even more wet. Shang Tsung was evil, but to Arabella, he was the most attractive man she’d ever seen in her life. She absolutely desired him for all that he was and she couldn’t get enough of him. Granted he was on the side of evil and he was indeed dangerous and deadly and deceptive to others, but all of those qualities made her want him even more. In addition, he was undeniably attractive and the hint of lust in his voice was enjoyable to hear. 

“How close are you, my dear?” He asked, his thumb rubbing her clit perfectly. She inhaled a shaky breath and screwed her eyes shut. “I-I’m close... I-I’ve been close... I’m going to c-cum...” she whimpered. He resumed eating her out, pushing his tongue into her cunt. “Cum for me, my dear.” He said deeply. 

His simple command was enough to push her over the edge. Arabella’s hips bucked wildly into his mouth, feeling the overwhelming heat travel from the pit of her stomach down to her heated core. Her legs wrapped around him as she came in his mouth and her hand tangled into his hair, lightly tugging it. Her vision temporarily went white as she came down from her high. Only then did she release him from the gasp of her legs. 

Shang Tsung pulled back and smirked, wiping his mouth of her essence. “How lovely your screams are for me, my love.” He commented. Arabella didn’t even know she screamed. Her orgasm was so intense she went momentarily deaf. But it was worth it because he always gave her earth-shattering orgasms. She looked up at him as her chest heaved up and down from her orgasm. “That was so fucking good... You always eat me so well.” She panted, running her fingers along her inner thighs. “You are most welcome, my dear. Now,” he said as he cupped her face, his dick straining painfully against his pants. 

“Would you like to sit on your throne?”


	6. Pitch Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more Bi-Han content 🖤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was for Lovawinter’s birthday about a year ago, I do believe. Love you, Alex 💜💜

She couldn’t stand the possibility that he was nearby. 

It had been a while since she learned that he’d been resurrected. When he died, Luna had felt a sense of relief from the feeling of something holding her back. But nevertheless it still hurt so bad. Her emotions were always a mystery, just like him. But for him, it was different. 

When he was alive, he was a charmer to her, everything she would have wanted. He was so bold, so strong, so hard to defeat, and so confident in how he loved her. Few saw how much he truly cared about her, few would understand how he was able to understand her emotions and love her. It was such a puzzle to solve. 

She hated herself for wanting him the way she did, she always felt like getting attached to someone was her weakness. Every time she would feel for someone and get close, the fire would go out and eventually everything would turn sour. 

She never felt that way when she fell in love with him and they lasted for so many years. But when it all came to an end, she felt like it was really over. Yet this end was different, it wasn’t caused by an unfaithful mess, but rather at the hands of someone else— brutal, cold-blooded murder. 

She went years hating the man who killed him. She trained harder and harder every day since she found out who killed her source of happiness, she shattered off of the wooden training dummies, burst open all the punching bags, and broke all of the equipment she used to vent her anger. The pain sliced so deep she felt like she’d fallen into a bottomless sea of blackness. 

It took a while for her to calm down, to learn the truth, to see the other side of the story. But nothing hurt more than getting attached and then losing someone she loved. No reveal to the truth would blind the pain. But the feeling of anger at herself from getting attached never seemed to leave, and that was why she couldn’t stand it when she heard he was back. She tried her hardest to avoid him, she hid everywhere, she avoided everyone, she even hid in the dark. She felt like such a coward but she couldn’t help it. She hated herself for falling in love again. The hate ran so deep that she began to hate the man she’d fallen for. 

But she knew he’d eventually find her some way, somehow, somewhere, and soon. Real soon. 

Luna was just getting home, tossing her keys onto the table and immediately heading upstairs to her room. All the way to her home she felt an evil, dark presence following her. She’d noticed something was erroneously amiss when she looked down and noticed she had no shadow under her in the streetlights. 

She knew she was being followed, she knew he was here. He was hiding, waiting to strike and get her alone. She looked around and noticed an abnormal amount of shadows covering her room. For example, where her window was and the light spilled in was a pitch black space that fell over it. It completely negated the possibilities of light hitting anywhere in her room. When she turned around to go to the kitchen, being frustrated with the tampering, she was stopped in her tracks by a sickening wave of blackness that hindered her ability to leave the room. 

Having her limits reached, she growled audibly and slammed the side of her fist onto her doorframe. “I know you’re here. There’s no point in hiding.” She huffed. The darkness only replied by growing stronger, spreading around and painting the room in a huge blob of blackness. She backed up and watched in total awkwardness as it spread. “You can stop now...!” She yelled. 

As she continued to defy the darkness, she felt more and more... at ease, and that wasn’t a good sign. After what seemed like forever, she got a response. “You cannot escape me... Darkness consumes your every thought and ploy.” A voice said. It sounded like a voiceless, soulless growl. If a voice was being dragged on concrete and barely scraping to survive, this would be the exact sound. No matter how much she tried to tune it out, it kept coming. 

It didn’t stop until there was a tall, dark, 6’5” shadow standing over her 5’6” frame. Everything was swallowed in darkness and the only thing she could see were two white pupils and irises looking directly at her. She feared only her own demons and faults, but this would be enough to scare her just a little bit if she didn’t know who it was. 

“Luna, it’s been so long.” The voice said. She looked into his eyes and glared. “Not long enough, asshole.” She growled. She knew how to stand her ground against him, all she had to do was stand tall and reject him. 

“Have you missed me, Luna?” He asked, still looking down at her. She shrank back and balled her fists, wanting to send them into his face and break every bone so bad. “I can’t fucking stand you. What makes you think I love you?” She hissed. She watched him as he began to walk around the room, a wall of pitch blackness left behind every space he exited. “You’ve missed me more than you’ll ever admit. You will never tell anyone how much you died when I did.” He said almost enthusiastically. 

“That’s a fucking lie, Bi-Han.” Luna snapped. “Deny me all you wish. You always told me you hated falling in love. Everything always spiraled into darkness.” He toyed. “But I remember your love for me... I’ve returned for you, and you cannot deny me.” 

Luna rolled her eyes. “I don’t know what’s bigger, your id or your ego, you fucking psycho.” She replied in an irritated manner. “You never rejected either when I touched you.” He said in response. Luna sighed, admitting partial defeat at the fact that he was actually right. Something about his rough manners, quick clap backs, and dark needs made her like him. “You dick... You’re right.” She admitted in defeat. 

“Of all the things that died when I did, my love for you has not.” He said. That might’ve been the most emotional thing he’s ever said. She remembered that he only ever got mushy with her and nobody else, and that said a lot considering that he had literal family he hated. “Love” was a strong word that Bi-Han hardly ever used but he used it when he was with her. She couldn’t ignore Bi-Han, nor her feelings. She missed him so much. 

“You cannot deny what is true, Luna.” He remarked as he got closer to her. She didn’t even reject it this time. “... You better be fucking lucky I still like you, asshole.” She huffed as she opened up a tad bit. “You love me, but you hate to be proven wrong.” He said. His hands reached out to cup her face. “Allow me to prove you wrong. Tonight.” 

She leaned into his touch and looked into his eyes deeply. Her arms began to slide around his neck as she soon found comfort in his embrace. Feeling bold, she got on the tips of her toes and spoke. “Prove me wrong with your ego, Bi-Han.” She demanded. He reacted quickly, going behind her and starting to unzip her jacket. 

“That was my next proposal, Luna.”


	7. Guilty Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is actually a request I messed up lol the person wanted Bi-HanxMALE and I wrote female. So I decided to post the female one here, too.

“H-harder... please...!” She pleaded. 

Noob held her hips tighter, his grip keeping her in place and steady for more of his rigorous and hard thrusts. His thick cock plunged into her tight hole, hitting every spot inside of her perfectly. He spread her legs wider and gripped her body tighter. He pounded into her harder, watching as her breasts bounced to the rhythm of his movements. 

He loved to watch his cock push in and out of her, stretching her perfectly to fit his thick cock. At first, she didn’t think he’d fit, and mainly because he was the biggest she’d ever seen. But thankfully, he took his time with her and eased her into being comfortable with the size of his cock. 

He wanted her to adjust to his huge cock inside of her before engaging in sexual activities, just like he had compassion when he was alive. Though now a dead man who should have no ounce of empathy, compassion, or love in his heart, he loved her before his murder and that is why he saw her comfort as paramount. 

Her cunt swallowed his cock whole, allowing him to push it in and out of her with ease. As soon as his cock struck her sweet spot, she screamed out his title and watched as he pleasured her properly. “Daddy...!” She screamed as he pushed in deeper, if possible. 

He chuckled. “You are such a slut... You beg for my cock and then scream my name when I give it to you. You are... a spoiled brat. But you look gorgeous with my cock inside of you. It suits you,” he smirked as he kept thrusting. 

It wasn’t until she felt the tip of a cock touch her cheek. Standing there was Noob’s shadow, thick cock in hand and looking down at her as he wanted to participate. Noob stopped thrusting after one particularly rough thrust that sent small drops of her essence and cum dripping on her cunt. “Flip over. Get on your fucking hands and knees.” He ordered as he pulled out, the action making obscenely wet sounds. He stroked his cock as he looked at her cunt wet with his cum. 

She flipped over onto her hands and knees as best as she could and with what little energy she had left. It wasn’t easy, however, because Noob had fucked her so well that her legs felt almost completely like jello. Noob grabbed her thick ass and relentlessly slapped each cheek. He kept going until her ass was as red as red hair. She moaned with every slap and felt her cunt grow even more wet from the sensation. The feeling of his hand treating her ass to vicious and harsh slaps made her want more. 

“A whore like you deserves to be fucked by a man like me, the only man.” He said. He pushed her back to arch a little bit and pulled her cunt up to be more exposed to him. He bent over to lick it as he talked. “This cunt is mine. Only I and Saibot can fuck you or taste you like this. Anyone else who tries is a dead man... Remember that forever, my love.” Noob said, his hot wet tongue licking her wet cunt. “Y-yes, Daddy...!” She gasped. “Good,” he huffed as he stood up and stroked her cunt with the tip of his cock. “Look up at Saibot. Open your fucking mouth.” Noob ordered. Obediently, she opened her mouth and innocently looked up at him as Saibot pushed his cock into her mouth all the way to just where her throat was. 

Just as he did that, Noob slid his cock into her wet cunt. “Mmmese mhuck me...” She muffled due to the cock in her throat. Noob pulled her hair and grunted as she clenched on his cock. “Use your words, you slut.” He growled. She looked up at Saibot as she spoke. “Fuck me, please...” she begged. And that was all it took. 

Noob began to fuck her from behind while Saibot fucked her throat with his thick cock. Saibot grabbed her hair and began to thrust quickly, abusing her throat to the point that she began to moan louder and louder. His cock slipped into her throat and she could feel his tip hit right where she knew it felt good. 

“Such a whore... taking our cocks like a good little slut.” Noob said. He gripped her hips to the point of bruising and kept thrusting. He pushed in even further, right to where the tip of his cock just brushed against her sweet spot. She yelled out in pleasure, wiggling her ass for more.

Although Saibot could not talk, he seemed to be enjoying the fact that Noob’s lover was okay with sharing her with him. By the way he thrust into her throat every time and she begged for more by reaching up to grip his cock and suck him off for more, he could tell she liked it. The way he pushed his cock into her throat and fucked it roughly was extremely pleasing. The whole sight brought them all close to their orgasm, even Noob who had already cum inside of her. 

“Mmmm... Mphm...” She moaned. Noob continued to thrust, gripping her hips so hard the nails of his armor began to make small cuts, much to her pleasure. “F-fuck...” he stuttered as he felt her cum around his cock. He pulled out and laid her down on her back so that she was directly under their cocks. “Open your fucking mouth,” he huffed. She obediently opened her mouth wide, welcoming their cum. 

Saibot came on her face right when Noob did. Noob’s cum landed mostly in her mouth while Saibot’s cum landed in her mouth and some droplets landed on her cheek and chin. Noob grunted as he spilled his while Saibot just came on her face aggressively. When it was all said and done, Noob looked down at his lover. 

“Are you okay?” He asked, completely out of his character as a dead man. The woman nodded as she licked some of the cum on her face. She put some on her tongue and swallowed it. “I’m fine. You’re just really tasty,” she commented. “You say that when your cunt is just as appetizing to me,” Noob replied. He smoothed her hair back and looked her in her eyes. “I love you,” he said. “I love you, too, Bi-Han.” She said. She smiled gently as her eyes began to water a little. 

“I will find a way to bring you back,” she promised. He leaned over and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “I appreciate you more than anyone else.” He replied.


	8. Such A Bottom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now this is the correct version lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Sofy_nya on IG 🖤

“F-fuck...” Noob growled. He was on his stomach with his arms and hands chained behind him. Standing behind him was his lover who was the top for the night. He managed to somehow overpower Bi-Han and put him in chains while they were play fighting in their room. As a result, he was bent over on the bed, and ready for some extra kinky treatment. 

“Love...” he whispered like a needy whore, grinding his throbbing cock against the sheets. “I’ve never heard you moan for me like that, Bi-Han. I’m used to moaning like that for you.” He said as he harshly slapped his ass. “B-because you somehow managed to overpower me. Otherwise you’d be in my place.” Noob grunted in response. His lover leaned over and teased his hole with a few fingers. 

“Yeah, you lost our little fight. Now I’m the top tonight. I bet you’re so turned on you’re waiting for me to fuck you.” He said. “I’m not turned on,” Noob lied. His lover pushed three fingers in easily, smirking in the pleasure of how tight he was. Noob moaned out at the intrusion and tried to push his hips backwards to get more of his fingers. “You lying little whore.” His lover chuckled as he slapped his ass. 

He twisted them deep and watched Noob squirm in his control. “Oh god...” he moaned. He opened up his hole as his lover thrusted them deeper, hissing in pleasure as he twisted them. He clenched on his fingers just as they brushed into his prostate. 

“Th-there...! O-oh fuck.... There...” Noob nearly wailed. “A shadowmancer moaning for me?” He asked as he continued to finger his boyfriend. “That’s totally unlike you,” he commented as he thrusted them harshly into his prostate, causing Noob to slightly drool. “F-FUCK...!” He swore. His lover bit his lip as he continued to finger him. “You’re so fucking tight, baby. I can’t wait to fuck you.” He said. 

“D-do it.... I c-can’t wait anymore. I need you in m-me...” Noob begged. His lover chuckled. “You want more than just my fingers?” He teased. “More... way more...” He huffed. He nearly cried out when his lover pushed into his tight hole. “You’re so big...” Noob whined. His lover immediately began to thrust, his hips repeatedly pressing against his ass as he fucked him. 

“Funny, I’m used to saying that to you...” He teased as he continued to thrust. Noob moaned out as his boyfriend started to thrust harder. He tugged the chain that had his arms behind his back and started to thrust more, his fingers easing into his mouth from behind. He sucked on his fingers seductively, moaning as he did so. Noob let him do what he wanted as long as it pleased him to his content. His lover began to pound harder, the sounds of his thrusts reverberating off the walls. His hips began to clap against his ass as his cock kept slamming into his prostate. 

Noob growled out as he felt his lover thrust harder, hitting his prostate dead on with every thrust. “You take my cock as good as I take yours,” he commented as he gripped Noob’s hips to a bruising point. “I-I’m.... I’m c-close...” Noob groaned. 

“Already?” He asked as he harshly slapped his ass. “You sound just like a whore...” He said as he pushed his head onto the bed as he fucked him harder. “I guess I should treat you like one.... Just like the way you treat me.” He panted. Noob’s fists tightened in the chains as he was fucked harder. He was begging for that release. So much that he pushed his hips back into his lover’s to get that delicious friction. “P-please... I want it so bad...!” He begged. “Then cum for me, you fucking whore.”

His lover fucked him into the mattress, watching as Noob lost it right underneath him. He screamed his pleasure and screamed for his name every time his cock slammed right into his sweet spot. His cock throbbed through his orgasm, rubbing against the bedsheets as he painted them with his cum. “You usually cum in me... But now the tables have turned.” He commented. “Please c-cum in me... Fill me up...!” Noob growled, his orgasm still shaking him to his core. “As you wish....” he said as he pounded right into his sweet spot and came, causing Noob to cum a second time, harder than the last, with his face down, his ass up, and his teeth biting the sheets. He filled him up so much he felt like he was going to explode. Hepushed his warm cum deep inside to make sure he took it. 

His lover pulled back as he finished his orgasm. “Never seen you cum that hard. But I guess it’s because you’ve never been topped. You become a horny slut when I fuck you. I love it.” He said as he began to pull out. Noob clenched down to keep him inside, refusing to let him pull away. “Please don’t leave... This is my first time being a bottom and I already love it when you’re inside me.” He begged with a smirk. “Yes, keep my cock warm you filthy little whore.” His lover said. 

“I love the feeling of you deep in me and my hands tied behind my back. I’ve never been a bottom before, but... doing it for you, it feels so right.” Noob said as he lightly clenched on his cock. “Watch how you talk to me and treat my cock. You might make me want to fuck you again.” His lover said. Noob looked back at his lover and smirked. 

“What’s stopping you?”


	9. Bi-Han Sex Head Canons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some simple Head Canons 🖤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Lovawinter on IG 🖤🖤

What he’s like while he’s dicking you down ☺️

\- He’s a rough lover. Can be vanilla, but he prefers to be rough when he’s fucking you. I mean, he’s pretty hard in general (pun intended) so he’s rough in bed, too. And big dick energy with a big dick, do NOT @ me on this. It’s big.   
\- He loves your ass and tits. Every bit of you matters, but he really loves your ass and tits. He’ll be sure to leave hella marks there.   
\- He would be into spanking you, without a doubt. Especially if your ass is literally just right there, he can’t resist. Grips it while he’s buried in you. It fits so well in his hands. It’s thicc, can’t help it.   
\- Loves to finger you, especially from behind, maybe in front of a mirror, too. One hand on your tit while he does it. Goes at it while that schlong is waiting for you in his joggers.   
\- He loves to leave marks on your tits. They’re just so wonderful and beautiful he can’t help himself. Bonus if you’re busty.   
\- Absolutely loves to mark his territory. He’s gotta show others that you’re his. So when he’s dicking you down, he just goes to town on marking you. Everyone needs to know you belong to him. It also turns him on to see his work left on you. Everyone will know you’ve fucked when they see the marks.   
\- He is a fucking top. You cannot @ me on this. He loves to be on top with you under him. He’ll probably let you take charge (no,,, I lied, he prefers to be the top).   
\- Hair pulling isn’t a big kink of his, but he’ll do it if you really want him to. You’re his queen, so of course he’ll spoil you to see you melt for him.   
\- He doesn’t mind anal but he’ll do it if you ask him. But be prepared. He’s big. Like, very big. Hung, if you will.   
\- He prefers to see your face when you come undone underneath him. It fuels him so much, both makes him hard and strokes his ego. He’ll also speak Chinese and tell you how tight you are, sexually compliment you in English and Chinese. It’s super hot. He’ll leave you to figure out what he said in Chinese, though.   
\- Possessive and cocky fucking man in bed. Again, that ego. His dick isn’t the only thing getting stroked when you’re both fucking. Can’t stress this enough. “You’re mine. Nobody else is allowed to touch you like I do, they’re dead if they do.”  
\- Loves to give oral, but prefers to receive it. He loves seeing you go at it, worshipping him and all. Tugs your hair when he’s close. Will also thrust into your mouth.   
\- When he gives you oral, you’ll scream and shake. Cold hands make the climax better when he gets handy. If you’re busty, you can use your tits while giving him a blow job. He loves it.   
\- Prefers to be inside of you when he climaxes. And I’m sure it’s hot and cold. One hand on your inner thigh, other on you hip, lips biting on your neck while he loses it.   
\- He’ll probably crack a joke when you’re done fucking. Something about how tight you are, how he always leaves you “a work of art”. Um, he can also be sweet when caring for you after dicking you down. Tea, a shower (if you can even walk or stand), massage, cuddling, lets you wear his clothes, watches you fall asleep while holding you.   
\- I wanna write more but I have to stop here, so this concludes my presentation.


	10. Kuai Liang Sex ahead Canons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now it’s Kuai Liang’s turn lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was for someone but I don’t remember what their username was. I can’t find it. :(

\- First of all, this man is REALLY touch starved. Not a joke. Being Lin Kuei comes with limited contact, and even more limited when you’re the Grandmaster. So while Bi-Han has had contact before, Kuai Liang is the polar opposite, before he met you. Yes, you.   
\- He mostly doesn’t know what to do or how to do it, but he tries. You’re his first and he’s most likely your first, too. He has thoughts of you, though.   
\- Usually he prefers intimate, slow sex. “No time to socialize” isn’t a joke, he really has no time to spend with you during the day so your nights will be special with him. It’s more caring, as he would not like to hurt you. He can look at you in a caring way, he can caress your face, he also loves eye contact.   
\- Takes his time getting to the main course (don’t hate me, I can’t find the English word). Kisses galore, touches you everywhere, lots of stroking, caressing, soft complimenting words, comparing your beauty to perfection like jade (the material, not the person).   
\- He cannot get enough of your thighs. Can’t stress this enough. He touches them before fucking you and after fucking you. Plus if they’re thick and muscular. He just loves them, he even touches them when you cuddle/spoon.   
\- Not big on visible marks because he has to maintain his reputation as a grandmaster so he marks you on non-visible areas, like above your cunt, on your hips, your thighs.   
\- He loves every inch of you, but he will pay a lot of attention to your stomach. He’ll kiss it, caress it, etc  
\- He loves the feeling of your hair slipping through his fingers while he’s worshipping you.   
\- He’s tall and has a thick body (i mean, look at that upper body) so the physical advantage is why he’s cautious about if he’ll hurt you or not.   
\- But when he finds out there’s nothing to be worried about, he gets more comfortable with it. You’ll have to have some vanilla sex sessions before even getting rough in bed.   
\- He also prefers you to be on top/ride him, he loves to watch you take some bit of control. He’s a sucker for having you underneath him while he’s pleasing you.   
\- So, him being rough is rare but he’ll try it if you want to. He ends up enjoying it. Relieves your and his stress, too.   
\- He’s into using his cryomancy during sex, aka temperature play. He has full control so he knows how to make you scream.   
\- He has a thing for your butt when you’re rough fucking. Something about how it looks when he’s fucking you just makes it even hotter.   
\- Sharp thrusts to make you scream his name. He’ll be still while he’s inside of you, just to tease you.   
\- He fucking loves it when you moan his title. Just call him Grandmaster when you’re about to lose it and he’ll go crazy AhHhH go stupid aHhHh, and then cum.   
\- Him giving you oral is lovely. He’s naturally cold so he can surprise you. He likes to receive, but he prefers to give. He eventually grabs the hang of it and masters it.   
\- Im bad at describing this but sex with Kuai is mostly soft because, since he and Bi-Han worked side by side to lead the clan, it’s one of the only intimate times he gets with you.   
\- Aftercare, he’s more soft. Makes sure you’re okay, runs a bath for the both of you, if you can even walk, massages, tea, cuddles, lots of “i love you”.   
\- Will spoil you after you’ve fucked.   
\- There’s more but I have to stop before I drop all of my UwUs for him.


	11. Fujin Head Canons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some UwU and 😈 head canons of Fujin~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A request that was submitted by Weeb.Girl on Instagram. Go check her out or I’ll break your ankles, ily !!

SFW:

To start off, Fujin isn’t like Raiden, obviously. Raiden just hears “love” and it’s an instant Windows error sound. But you won’t get that from Fujin. At least not as much. He’s more open and kind about his feelings. He won’t tell everyone but he will sooner remind you how he feels about you than you think he would. Don’t get me wrong, he’s still shy about how he feels, though. Having spent time away from the Sky Temple, he got closer to humans and understood them as individuals, which is the polar opposite from Raiden. But even with his time spent amongst mortals, he is still kind of shy. 

He is very soft, sort of laid back, and calm with you. He’s aware he’s inexperienced but somehow he’s really good at being your boyfriend to the point that you wouldn’t even know he’s never dated someone. He knows you’re human and you’re dating a god and it looks very different but he will still try. He has so much patience it’s outstanding. When he’s talking to you, it’s very calm, very relaxed, and really reassuring even if that’s not the case. His voice soothes you. It brings you into him more than you think it will. He also likes to call you his “Wind” and his “Goddess”. You’re dating a god. He doesn’t care if he’s only a demigod. You’re dating him, so you are his goddess, his wind. So he will address you as such. “My love” is common, too. And the soft way he says it is so soothing. 

He likes to touch you. His touches are very soft and really nice. They’re very comforting touches. He wraps an arm around you, he will occasionally grasp your hand when he can, and he will give you small touches throughout the time of him being around you if he’s busy, and when he’s not busy he will be more hands-on. When he’s busy his hand lightly brushes against yours. A soft trace along the top of your hand or the palm, a brief and soft grasp of your shoulder as he’s walking past you. When he’s not busy, he holds you entirely. Hugs, cuddles, and just overall more hands-on stuff. His hands stroke your hair while you cuddle, too. These most likely count as your “dates”, too. 

Fujin really enjoys kissing you. He enjoys showing affection towards you. This won’t happen very often in front of other people, though. A short kiss in front of people, like on the forehead or cheek. He will do a kiss on top of your hand. He knows it’s potentially dangerous because people will see that and come after you to get to him. When nobody is around, he will kiss you on the lips. His kisses are very soft and they’re so calmly breathtaking it makes you want more. It’s not even heated, yet, and after he pulls away after kissing you, you’re like, “w-wait, come back, that felt so nice...” And he will do it again. 

When he spends time with you when he’s able to, it’s special. Usually he’s at the Sky Temple or on another mission. But when he’s not doing anything, he spends time with you. You could either be outside sitting in the grass during the day or the nighttime listening to the earth as you look up at the sky, or you’re inside the house just casually laying together. You’re both sprawled out on your bed. During this time, he’s stroking your hair, kissing your cheeks/lips/forehead, and just having calm conversation with you about anything. His voice is soft during these times. It makes you sleepy. 

Speaking of hair, I have a feeling that he makes you flower crowns. He’s ironically very crafty so he picks some flowers he thinks you’ll like, crafts them into a flower crown, and the next time he sees you, he places it on your head ever so gently. It’s perfectly crafted and woven perfectly together. Not a flower out of line or a single thing wrong with it. And somehow these flowers on the crown never die... What’s his secret? And since Fujin has full control over the wind... he likes to manipulate it to the point where you’ll know he does it to get your attention. If you find your curtains blowing because your window is slightly ajar, the wind chimes outside your front door are ringing, or you feel the wind softly tug at the bangs of your hair, it’s him. He’ll do it when he’s away or when you’re right next to each other. He does it so you know he’s thinking about you. Who’s gonna say anything to him about it unless they want their skin blown off? 

He does not like to see you upset, whether it be you’re angry, you’re sad, you’re feeling down in any way. He doesn’t like it. He will always try to calm you down. He knows his voice keeps you calm so he uses that to try to get to you. He speaks to you the way he knows catches your attention and he calms you down. When you’re calm, you discuss what made you upset and he lets you cry or vent about it. He listens to everything you say. Overall genuine lover he is. He will offer suggestions when you need them. He does his best. Of course you don’t like to see him upset. He rarely gets upset unless it’s about Earthrealm being harmed, or you. One thing that does upset him, though, is the fact you’re not immortal. Fujin technically is. He’s eons old. If and when you die, that’s it. He would try to see if you can be with him forever because he really really really loves you. 

NSFW:

With Fujin being a god, his height disobeys human height. His experience is very minimum, too. He and Raiden are brothers and Raiden is canonically 7 feet tall. I will logically assume his height is the same as it is for Raiden. With him being as tall as he is, he is concerned that he will hurt you. You’re significantly shorter than him by default. He is focused on the pleasure of you both but he’s more concerned with how much you’ll be hurt from his size. I also feel like Fujin is about 8” and he’s thicc so he’s really worried about hurting you. He does like to kiss your neck, lips, and body in general because it turns the both of you on. He likes it, too. Before you get to the main course he will love your body. Somehow everything he does turns you on a lot. He also like giving/receiving head. He likes servicing you more, though, because of the sounds you make. He does this to keep you stimulated before he actually fucks you. And it helps keep you wet so he can slide in easier. 

He takes things slow for your first time. He doesn’t want to hurt you more than he already will so he slowly slides in and allows you time to adjust. He quickly finds out that rubbing your clit takes some of the pain away. He rubs your clit as he’s sliding in and pauses to rub it to take the pain away before he finishes sliding in. He’s very considerate. He also likes to touch your clit because of how good it makes him feel. The way it’s stimulating you is what he sees and it makes his cock hard. 

He lets you adjust before moving. Slow, drawn out thrusts as he’s still getting used to being inside of you and as he’s letting you get a feel for it, too. He tests the waters by thrusting in completely and watching your expressions. He has to know if your face contorts in displeasure so that way if he catches it, he’ll watch himself and be careful because your comfort matters, too. He will stop if you ask him to. Won’t do anything you’re not comfortable with. Makes sure you’re on board before he does something. 

He likes to watch your face as he fucks you. The way your mouth opens to let out the sounds you make for him, your eyes screwing shut as he finds your sweet spot, the way your face pleads for more, he loves it. He watches it all as he’s pounding you into the bed. His thrusts are powerful because he’s very tall, too. It turns you on a lot. 

He loves to hear you. Your moans, your grunts, your shouts and screams. He loves it all. When you call him by his name or title, “Lord Fujin”, it encourages him to keep going. He also might have a daddy kink. He ironically likes it. It’s his dirty secret and that stays between you two. Don’t hold your sounds back. His tattoos glow when he’s horny and fucking you. His kaze tattoo, or “wind” in Japanese, on his left arm glows bright when he’s fucking you. His chest/abdomen tattoos are bright while he’s pounding your hole. He really likes it when you wrap your legs around him to signify that you want more. 

He can be rough but only after you guide him into and through it. He’s concerned about hurting you again so you have to guide him or he will be confused. You both establish a safe word in case it’s too much. After a rough sex session he will be surprised to know he likes it. He’s into hair pulling, marking you, pinning you down, being called “Lord Fujin” or “daddy”, and being appropriately possessive. His teeth nip at your neck, he lightly tugs your hair, he pins you down so you’re facing him, and you both enjoy it. 

He likes fucking you on your back, on a table/desk, against a wall, on all fours, or in the shower, balls deep in you and making you scream his title and cum on his cock. He really likes it when he’s sitting down and you’re riding him. You’re both so close and you can feel how deep he gets into you. He is also ironically into bondage. Tie his hands behind his back and ride that dick like a stolen car, or he can tie you up by your wrists and pound you into next week. He will cum inside of you or use protection. It’s up to you. If you want that Wind God precipitation inside of you, he will give it to you. When he cums inside of you, he’s looking into your eyes or his face is buried into your neck. He fucks his orgasm out and you love it. 

Post-sex he is very sweet. He will make sure you’re okay before he checks on himself. After having sex, he’ll offer you a bath or a shower (if you can still stand on your own). He will clean you up and then give you something of his to wear afterwards. I have a feeling he probably has a jacket from when he was living amongst humans, or you bought him one and he lets you wear it. He puts it on you because he’s sweet and will let you have it. You’ll engage in calm conversation and just lay down together. He tells you, for the millionth time, how happy he is to have you. He says it a lot but you love it. He cuddles you until you fall asleep and watches you fall asleep before he eventually does, happy that he has you in his life. 

I want to say more but I have to stop because I’m at 15, so this concludes my presentation.


	12. Hooked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some KabaLiyah stuff that I wrote for my girl Liyah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🖤💜🖤💜 SURPRISE, LIYAH 💜🖤💜🖤
> 
> Happy Belated Birthday, boo. I was trying to get this done by Valentine’s Day but then my university shat out a bunch of homework assignments at the time so I tried to get it by or around the time of your actual birthday. I did what I had to do, I made your present and I hope you like it! I love you, sis. Happy Birthday! Keep on shining and shitting on your haters! 💋🖤

“Left to go handle some business, will be back before the day ends. 

See you tonight. 

I love you, Sweet Cheeks. Xoxo”

Liyah sighed happily as she read the note again. She first found it six hours ago, around 1:34 when she got up. She’d been repeatedly reading the note all day because she always loved how Kabal would leave her cute little notes before he went to work. It always had a short and sweet message along with adorable decorations and other cute things with it. 

She giggled quietly at the little doodle of her name between some clouds and a little bunny next to it. In the upper right corner was a drawing of her face looking down at the message. It was such an accurate drawing it was as if he printed a picture of her face onto the paper. He liked to scribble a quick sketch on some pastel purple paper to show her that he really could do something small and mindful. “I guess he just got called into work,” she mumbled to herself. She was perfectly fine with that. 

Liyah got up to do some tasks to pass the time until Kabal came home. She’d been doing laundry, the dishes, scheduling things, and organizing everything all day. She had played a bit of Devil May Cry but she beat the game already, so it didn’t matter. She live-streamed Resident Evil 2 on Twitch for two hours before getting off to have a snack and taking a nap. Whatever else Liyah wanted to do, besides take a shower, had been done already. 

She sighed as she got out of the shower and pat her skin dry from the water. The towel wrapped loosely around her body and her hair was in a ponytail underneath a bonnet. She stepped onto the dry mat outside of the shower and dropped the towel, grabbing a bottle of lotion from the shelf. She squeezed some into her hand and took her time applying it where she felt it was necessary. 

A key entering into the lock on the door downstairs in the complex caught her full attention. She listened for the quick footsteps she usually heard when he was home. The quick shuffling, the steps on the stairs, the sound of the steps, and the mumbling of “okay, great, she’s still home,” and “let me get this deadbolt key out”. She knew from the tone and the volume that he was home. 

When the door opened, Liyah was pulling on a pair of purple shorts and a simple black shirt. She knew Kabal was home but she was still getting dressed. Not that she would mind him seeing her naked anyway...

“Hey, Sweet Cheeks, I’m home!” Kabal said sweetly. Liyah finished pulling up the shorts right when he walked in. She adjusted her shirt before turning around to look at him. “Hey, babe! How was—“

Before she could continue, she turned around to see Kabal standing behind her with a black bag in his left hand. “What’s with the bag? Did you get some cologne?” She asked. Kabal smirked as he began digging in the bag. “Nope. The closest thing I got for myself was a hook sword to Kano’s throat for getting on my fucking nerves yesterday. Everything I got for today is for you.” He briefly put the bag down and immediately came in. He picked her up and twirled her around in a circle, peppering her face with kisses. “Missed you, Sweet Cheeks.” He said before putting her down. He pulled out some garments from the bag. 

They were very sheer and had different prints. They even had floral print, one with dots, and another with hearts, and they were all lace. Their styles were different, too. One was like a bikini with a lace portion covering the body. The next one was like a bodysuit with a laced section on the butt. The third one was like a corset with lace up the back and frill on the top edges. The last one was like a leotard that had straps crossing over the chest and had a cutout down to the middle of the stomach before it led to another cutout just above the core. The panties were covering the core and lapped around the rear in strings. In the middle between the breasts, there was a small gold clasp to keep the breasts together. On the inner portions of the leotard by the cutouts was floral lace. To add extra impact, they were all purple and all pieces of lingerie. 

“These,” he began as he handed them to her, “are all for you. I went to the mall and saw this store and decided to poke around. Found these and decided to get them for you.” He told her, a smile on his face. Liyah’s face lit up like a city lantern at the sight of the lingerie he passed her. “Kabal...! Oh my gosh, thank you, baby!!!” She said. “I don’t even know what to say!” 

“I knew you’d say that, so I want to give you the opportunity to try them on. Look at them again and pick which one you like the best, and try that one on right now. We’ll see how the others look afterwards.” Kabal kindly instructed. “O-okay...!” Liyah browsed the selections once more and took her time choosing them. “I also got you some sour candy and some Reese’s because I know you like them. There’s also strawberries and chocolate that I brought for you.” Liyah gasped as Kabal explained the presents he bought for her. 

“I wasn’t expecting this...! I’m so happy, thank you!!!!” She squealed. She ran her finger along the piece of lingerie that stood out to her the most, the leotard looking one. “I like... this one.” She spoke as she quickly whipped off her shirt and shorts. Kabal put the others to the side and watched as his lover began to strip right in front of him. He watched with eagerness and anticipation, his grey joggers tightening as his cock began to grow hard. 

As she pulled the leotard on, she tucked her bare breasts into the cups and made sure her cheeks were perfectly snuggled into the ass of the set. After everything else was in, she looked in the mirror as she checked herself out. Meanwhile, Kabal’s joggers became increasingly tight around hick cock as he looked at Liyah fall in love with her own reflection. 

“You like that one the most?” He asked as he walked closer to her. “I love it. It fits me just well. And it’s super sexy.” She replied, stroking her hair as she continued to stare at her reflection. She turned and looked at her ass in the lingerie, admiring how the lingerie complimented her entire body. She pushed the breasts together to see the gold clasp rest on her breasts. 

“Just like you.” Kabal stated. “Happy Valentine’s Day, and Happy Early Birthday, Sweet Cheeks.” He said simply. He picked her up in a hug and spun her around before carrying her to the bedroom and putting her down. He sat down on the bed and patted his lap. “Come relax on your throne.” His voice softly commanded. Kabal’s voice was soft but his aroused tone sounded perfectly fine, a mix of sexual tension and eagerness in his tone. “I need to spank my princess.” 

Liyah didn’t hesitate. She walked over to Kabal’s lap and leaned over a little too eagerly. He didn’t wait, either. The feeling of his hand slapping onto her cheeks was all she felt. Liyah gasped, feeling the delicious sensation of pain radiating through her cheeks and shooting straight to her core. “K-Kabal...” she moaned. His hand rubbed on her ass cheeks before smacking them again. Liyah’s eyes rolled in sexual pleasure as he continued to spank her. 

“I’m the only one who can spank you...” he mumbled. Liyah closed her eyes, her lips tugging upwards into a slight smile as he kept going. “Yes, baby...” She moaned. Liyah barely got to say anything else when she felt Kabal press his fingers against her clit. She moaned out louder, her body already heating up and heading towards an explosion. 

“You’re going fast tonight, h-huh...?” She chuckled as he kept going. Kabal looked down at her with a devilish look, his signature smirk setting her body on fire. “Maybe.... or perhaps I’m the one who can bring you close to cumming for me.” He said evilly in a joking manner. “Cannot,” Liyah egged him on. Kabal’s smirk dropped for a couple of seconds before he roughly pressed his fingers to her clit even harder. This action made her scream out his name, her toes curling and her fingers digging into his thighs. He looked down at her as he kept rubbing her clit like it was a magic lamp. 

“What’s wrong, Sweet Cheeks? Are those tears?” He seductively asked as he kept rubbing. Liyah’s eyes watered at the feeling of him pressing against her clit, her tears about to fall. The overstimulation was a common game between them when they had sex. Sometimes she’s suck his cock until he came and even afterwards. Other times, he’d play with her cunt and rub her clit until she cried and begged for more. 

“G-god, I love how you can make my body go insane...” She whimpered. “Do you want more?” He asked aggressively as he played with her clit some more. Liyah eagerly nodded, tears rolling down her face as he kept going. “I want you I side of me right fucking now, I’m so horny...!” She begged. He let her get up and get herself ready. “I’ll let you pick the position since it’s your birthday.” He mentioned. 

He felt a soft hand press onto his chest as he laid back. Liyah pressed him onto the bed and leaned in as she undid his pants. She leaned onto him as she slowly worked the flaps of his pants apart. While she did this, Kabal leaned in close to latch his lips onto her neck. Although he was dominant, he was letting his lover take the lead because of the fact that it was her birthday. He knew to let her ride it out the way she wanted to, but he still wanted a piece of action. 

He pulled away, a moan leaving his lips at the sight of the mark on her neck. Even if she was in the lead tonight, he still felt the need to mark her to show others that she was his and he wasn’t going to let anyone think otherwise. 

And neither was Liyah. 

The couple groaned in unison as she sank down onto his cock. She took a good seat and allowed his cock to fully settle inside of her tight pussy for a minute. “God, you’re so tight, Sweet Cheeks... You’re so fucking tight every time we fuck.” He muttered as he looked up into her eyes. “You’re so fucking beautiful...” He said confidently. Liyah smiled softly as she carefully rose up and slowly let herself ease back down onto his cock. “Don’t fall in love too soon, babe. I’m about to ride you until we both can’t move...” She moaned. He wrapped his arms around her waist. “Do it, princess. I need to cum really bad...” he said. 

“You’re so fucking big...” she whispered as she started to pick up the pace. Kabal’s cock began to slide in and out of her tight pussy as she started to ride him harder. “F-fuck.... I don’t think this’ll last long... You’ve been turning me on all day, babe.” Kabal mumbled. Liyah gasped his name, crashing down on his cock a couple more times before looking at him. 

“M-me neither... I-I’ve been wanting this all f-fucking week...” She stuttered. Her hands gripped his shoulder and his back, her nails digging into his skin as she continued to ride him. They dragged along the surface, leaving marks behind in their wake and further turning him on. “I-I’ve been wanting t-to ride th-this all f-fucking week...!” She moaned out. She shut her eyes as she leaned against him. She lifted her ass and let it clap back down on his thighs as she still allowed his cock to reach deep inside her pussy. “Mmm... You’re about to cum on my cock all night, Sweet Cheeks...” he grunted. 

Liyah’s fingers laced into his hair as she continued to ride him. Her pussy swelled around his cock, indicating how rapidly her orgasm was approaching. His thick cock struck her sweet spot and swelled as he could feel his orgasm rushing in like a tidal wave. She gripped his hair as she rode him even faster. It was like a rubber band was slowly breaking in the beginning and then rapidly expanding before it finally snapped, and when it snapped, so did her orgasm and his. 

“FUCK...!” She screamed. She looked down and into his eyes just as he did to her. Her movements slowed as she felt herself cum on his thick cock. Kabal returned the favor as his cock swelled and began to ejaculate inside of her. She clenched hard onto his cock to milk out all of his cum and take it all. Liyah panted hard, riding her orgasm out until her legs were too psyched out from the action of riding him. She sat there and waited for their orgasms to pass, shaking when they finally did. 

Kabal caught his breath as he looked up at her. “H-Happy Birthday, Sweet Cheeks...” he mumbled. Liyah looked down at him and smiled softly. “Thank you, baby...” She said calmly. He softly chuckled as he moved her hair out of her face. “I know I just came in you, but I also brought chocolate and strawberries and some of your favorite sour candy and Reese’s cups in case you’d like to share it.” He said. Liyah smiled softly, blushing down at Kabal like a happily lovesick woman. 

“I’d love to, babe.”


End file.
